


Buck Is Hanging Out With Albert?

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Poor Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Albert is taking Buck out for a friendship outing and Eddie doesn't like the idea of that. Not even a bit. So, Chimney asked him to get Buck back, nicely.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 303





	Buck Is Hanging Out With Albert?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, we should all thank Chimney later.

"Finally, today's shift is over." Buck's relieved sigh took Eddie's attention. Eddie glanced at his best friend and then he thought of something. "Hey, Buck. You want to sleep over tonight? Christopher misses you."

Of course he had to use Chris's name because he was too shy to admit he wanted to spend time with Buck.

Buck looked sad."Oh God, I miss him too but I can't tonight." Buck shook his head. "I will call him after this though."

Eddie nodded, trying to hide his disappointed face. He wanted to ask what was Buck going to do that made him reject Christopher. But, he kept it to himself. He didn't want to make it obvious that he wanted to know Buck's activity.

"I'm heading out first." Buck smiled and walked out from the locker room. 

Then, Eddie saw Buck talking to Chimney before he saw someone else walking towards them. It was Albert, who unexpectedly walked out with Buck after talking a bit to Chimney. Wait, what did he just see? Albert is taking Buck out? Albert?! With Buck?!

Chimney walked in when he had this grumpy face on him. 

"Not going home yet?" Chimney asked with concern, scanning Eddie's grumpy face. "And, what's going on with your fa-" Chimney stopped as he thought of something. "Is this about Buck?"

Eddie quickly changed his face to normal. "What? There is nothing."

Chimney smirked. "Don't worry. My brother just likes Buck's company." He regretted saying that as Eddie's face changed to this moody mode again. "Shoot. I shouldn't have said that."

Eddie sighed. "Why is Buck hanging out with Albert?"

Chimney shrugged. "Albert likes to be friends with us but I guess he likes Buck better since Buck is still in his age."

"Like six years apart." Eddie rolled his eyes.

Chimney laughed. He took his duffel bag and began filling the bag with his clothes that needed to be cleaned at home. "You and Buck are also six years apart."

Eddie just realized that and regretted his words right away. "Where is Albert taking him to?"

"Ice rink." Chimney glanced at Eddie. "Why?"

Eddie didn't answer. He managed his duffel bag. "Buck sucks in ice skating."

Chimney nodded to that. "That's why he asked Albert to teach him."

Eddie's eyes widened. "He asked Albert that? He could have asked me." 

Chimney laughed now. "Dude, you are so jealous. Just calm down. Albert is really good in skating and as I told you, Albert needs a friend and Buck can be the friend he is looking for."

Eddie sighed and sat back after he finished packing his bag. Chimney sat next to him and his hand went to his shoulder.

"Look, Eddie. If my brother is really out there trying to take Buck from you, then you should do something about it if you want him. But, please be nice because Albert is still young. Also, don't forget to bring your secret weapon." Chimney gave a knowing smile.

Eddie finally grinned. "Christopher."

.

"Albert, hold my hand, dude!" Buck screamed as Albert let go of his hand as soon as Buck was standing in the middle of the rink. There were other people as well but not many of them so Buck was less embarrassed that he would fall in front of less people. Buck wasn't stopping and he didn't know how to stop until Albert rushed to him and pulled his arm, stopping him from crashing a kid that was skating as well.

"Albert, you are a bad teacher." Buck almost pouted. He sighed and held Albert's shoulder and the younger man just laughed.

"It's not my fault." Albert defended himself. He looked around and then his eyes widened before he moved behind Buck. "Look, that's Eddie, right?"

Both of them looked at two figures walking near the ice rink. Buck lightened up and smiled. He nodded and rushed with his lacking skill toward them and Albert followed closely behind to make sure he didn't make any other accident.

"Eddie!"

"Bucky!" Christopher excitedly waved. Buck stopped as he was already at the corner.

Eddie and Christopher went to him. Albert also waved at Christopher in excitement.

"I want to play." Christopher smiled at Albert. Albert looked at Eddie and Buck for their consent.

Eddie was thinking for a while that Buck decided to nod. 

"Of course you can. Come on, Eddie. Let's get Christopher on." Buck grabbed the both onto the rink as soon as they wore their skating blades. 

Albert was too excited in teaching Christopher that he forgot he was meant to teach Buck. That was when Eddie took his chance to hold Buck's hand because the man was surely struggling.

"Why are you even here? The last time we get on ice rink, we had to find someone's toes." Eddie laughed while skating together with Buck, slowly while keeping his eyes on Christopher and Albert.

Buck, while struggling just chuckled. "Yeah. And I was struggling. So, I need to get better." He smiled as he looked at Eddie. "What are you doing here? How are you here? Chim told you, didn't he?" Buck smirked knowingly.

Eddie looked away and that just made Buck happier.

"You are jealous because Albert is trying to steal your best friend." Buck stated and Eddie just nodded to that.

Buck laughed. "This is unbelievable."

"It is. I don't like sharing. Especially my favorite." After he said that, Eddie left Buck behind and went to Christopher, leaving Buck speechless.

So, Buck lost his balance and fell. Again.

Everyone looked at him but he was smiling and he looked kind of crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> *thanking Chimney*


End file.
